1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas sensors have been known, which detect the concentration of a specified gas, such as NOx, in a gas to be measured (hereinafter referred to as a measured gas), such as an automobile exhaust gas. For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 describes a gas sensor that includes a sensor element secured to a tubular housing, and a tubular measured-gas-side cover (protective cover) configured to cover a distal end of the sensor element.